legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Last Stand
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |timeline = • The first timeline |era = • The Blood Omen era |factions = • The Lion Throne • The Army of the Last Hope Vs. • The legions of the Nemesis |individuals = • Ottmar (leader) • Kain • William (leader) |setpieces = • The Plains of Blood |outcome = • Faction defeated: The Army of the Last Hope |previous = • The corruption of the Pillars |next = • The collapse of the Pillars |appearances = }} The Battle of the Last Stand was the fight between the armies of the Nemesis and that of King Ottmar of Willendorf. The fledgling vampire Kain, who had seen the destruction wrought by the Legions of the Nemesis in Stahlberg asked king Ottmar to stop the advance of the Nemesis' army after Ariel told him that Ottmar's forces were the only ones who might be capable of doing so. In order to persuade the king out of a depression, he rescued Ottmar's daughter's soul from Elziver the Dollmaker. Rather than claim Ottmar's kingdom, he got him to march against the Legions. The Army of the Last Hope met with the Legions, but Ottmar was unfortunately killed and the remnants of his army fled the field of battle. To escape, Kain used a time streaming device he had acquired to go back in time and stop the Nemesis from ever gaining the power to achieve this victory. Profile ''Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain'' Visually, the Plains of Blood were depicted as a large expanse of mud that, during the battle, was littered with corpses and medieval battle equipment. As Kain progressed northward along the Plains, feeding on both sides, the Legions of the Nemesis gained the upper hand and scenes of carnage became more frequent, reminiscent of the utter devastation and mutilation previously visible at Stahlberg. Eventually, as King Ottmar was slain, the Army of the Last Hope fragmented and fled into the surrounding forests. As Kain became cornered near a guardhouse and the Legions of the Nemesis turned their attentions to him, the Time Streaming Device he obtained in Avernus Cathedral spontaneously activated and propelled him fifty years into the past. Before his eyes, the mud caked battlefield turned to lush greenery. Realizing his chance to change history, Kain subsequently traveled to the Land of the Nemesis to assassinate William the Just. Notes *The Plains of Blood are largely inaccessible ingame, surrounded in the map by forests. Kain is transported to the Plains after he returns the Dollmaker'sDoll to Ottmar. When the battle is finished and the Time Streaming Device activated, Kain is transported to a keep on the outskirts of the Plains, and is free to explore following a cutscene involving Kain reading a Mercenary's memories of Moebius. *The Plains carried many of the signs of the Nemesis conquests (previously seen in Stahlberg). Corpses were littered everywhere; some are cut in half, others are beheaded, many people (or body parts) are impaled on stakes or crucified and there is a large pile of bloodied skulls with a white Willendorf flag protruding, defaced with the words "Death to Ottmar", scrawled in Blood. *Though the Plains are never playable outside of the effects of battle, given the name and brief glimpses in cutscenes it appears they were an expanse of grassland and fields before the warring armies reduced them to mud. *The name "Plains of Blood" appears nowhere in any of the Legacy of Kain games. The area's moniker is only revealed on the larger cloth map of Nosgoth included with initial Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain releases. Their etymology is uncertain.Map of Nosgoth at Nosgothic Realm *Because the Battle of the Last Stand occurred only in the second paradox timeline where the Nemesis came to power, the status of the Plains of Blood in subsequent timelines remains unclear. References Browse Category:Blood Omen Category:History Category:History/Events Category:Stubs